Sim Showdown/S2/Troubled Triathlon (Part 1)
Matt: Hello and welcome back to another episode of Sim Showdown. Last time, the contestants had a chocolate eating competition. One by one, the contestants dropped out until there were two left, Edwin and Ruthie. Tim accidently made Edwin vomit which gave the Elders the win, and Tim was then voted off. What will happen this time? Find out, now! '*camera flashes to the diner cabin* Amelia: *pulls Star and Liberty over to one side* Star: Yes? Amelia: Our alliance is kinda ruined now we can only vote for people on the same team as us. Liberty: So what happens now? Amelia: Well, I don't think we have long until the teams split, so how about we sabotage the challenges so we lose them. Then we can vote off the stronger people on our team. Star: Uh, okay Liberty: I guess that makes sense. Who do we vote off then? Amelia: Roy. He did really well in the last season. Liberty: But Roy's really sweet! I can't do that to him! Amelia: Are you in this alliance or not? Liberty: Yes, but- Amelia: But nothing! Star: This may not be the best way to go about getting far in the competition, but it will take us to the latter stages of the competition. Liberty: ... fine ... Matt: *walks into the Diner Cabin* Are you guys ready for today's challenge? Be ready in 5 minutes, meet here. '*5 minutes later* Matt: Today's challenge is a triathlon with a twist! Each team will have a team leader, they are Ruthie and Billy. They will decide on the strategy, etc used on each of the three stages. At the end of each stage, a member from the losing team will be eliminated. Contestants: Matt: First round takes place here, and it's knitting! *gives each captain a box* In the boxes are names of people in your teams. Pull two names out of the box, and they will be competing in this stage. Ruthie: *pulls out names* Petal and Hisao! Petal: Piece of cake! Hisao: Oh no ... Billy: Amelia and Summer ... (This is the worst pair ever ... ) Summer: A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Amelia: Let's do this! Billy: (I swear they hated each other ...) Matt: You have half an hour to make something mind blowing! '*10 minutes into the challenge* Contestants not doing challenge or team leaders: *playing cards* Petal: *has already made a tree and flower* Hisao: *trying to cope Petal but failing* Ruthie: Petal! Could you please stop and help Hisao for a bit? Petal: Sure! Now, you start like this. *picks up Hisao's needles* and go like this- '*meanwhile* Summer: *knitting a pink hat* Amelia: *has started to knit a book* Hey Summer, can I have some of your pink wool please? (How on earth am I gonna sabotage this challenge ...) Summer: Sure! *cuts wool about 15cm away from her piece, then gives ball of wool to Amelia* There you go! Amelia: (This is just too easy!) Thanks! '*one minute later* Summer: Oh no! Billy: What? Summer: I've run out of wool! *hold up half a hat* Oh well, I'll just start again! Amelia: Billy: Summer but ... never mind Hisao: '*at the end of the time limit* Matt: Times up guys! Lets' see what you've made. '*everyone gathers around the table* Petal: *has made a variety of nature, like trees, flowers, etc* Matt: Very good! Hisao: *has made a blue fish, however it is quite untidy and uneven* Matt: Reasonable! Amelia: *has just about made a book after purposely making it messy* Matt: Like Hisao, reasonable. Summer: *has two half hats* Matt: Well ... anyways, our winner is pretty obvious. Petal! Petal: Summer: Amelia: *sarcastically* Tragic ... Summer: I know! Roy: Honestly guys, why didn't you just get along and do it properly for once! Matt: Well, that means the Teens are up for elimination. If the team leader gets voted off, we can easily replace them so vote for anyone on your team you want. '*camera flashes to the Amelia standing outside the diner cabin on her own* Amelia: I need another person to vote against Roy to make sure he definatly goes ... but who ... Bean: *comes out of the diner cabin* Amelia: Perfect BEAN! Bean: Yes? Amelia: Who are you planning on voting off? Bean: I'm not sure yet. Why? Amelia: Well, I think you and me should both vote for Roy. He was really angry with us all when we lost, so he might want revenge on us. Bean: REVENGE! Amelia: Yes, so I say we vote him off. Bean: Definatly! Bye! *skips off* Amelia: *once Bean's left* All sorted! *walks inside the diner cabin* '*later at the campfire* Matt: Right you've all voted- '*camera flashes to the voting* Amelia: Roy, need I say anything? *next vote* Bean: Roy, he might turn evil! *next vote* Billy: Summer, she lost it for us. *next vote* Edwin: Summer. *next vote* Liberty: Unfortunatly, Roy. *next vote* Roy: Billy, he's a terrible team leader. *next vote* Star: Roy. *next vote* Summer: Roy, he's an angry man now! *end of votes* '*camera goes back to the campfire area* Matt: And the following are safe. Star, Edwin, Bean, Liberty and Amelia. Amelia: Wow, no-one voted for me this time ... Matt: Billy, you had one vote against you but you are safe. Billy: Phew! Matt: So, it's between Roy and Summer, the person who is safe is ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SUMMER! Summer: Whee! Roy: WHAT?! HOW ... never mind. Bye guys. Matt':'' What will happen next time? Find out soon on, '''Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters